1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cleaning dispensers for toilet tanks.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Cleaning systems for toilets typically include a cleaning agent composed of water soluble material formed into a tablet. The tablet is commonly disposed in the toilet bowl or the toilet tank. When placed in the toilet bowl, the cleaning agent is coupled to an interior of the bowl by supporting means, such as wires. Since a cleaning agent must be capable of dissolving quickly due to the short duration in which passing water makes contact with the agent, such cleaning agents get used quickly. This requires the frequent replacement of the supporting means. Since the supporting means is located in the toilet bowl, manually replacement can be messy and undesirable.
Cleaning agents, such as tablets, for placement in a toilet tank are also adapted to dissolve quickly. This results in the release of fumes and various other gases which can cause damage to the plumbing of toilet tank. Cleaning agents placed inside the tank are adapted to be dissolved by a large volume of water, which volume passes through with each flush. As a result, much of the cleaning agent is wasted, thereby requiring frequent replacement.
Cleaning agents, provided in the form of cleanser tablets, for example, may contain chemicals which are harmful upon direct contact with human skin and eyes. Replacement cleanser tablets which are commonly sold separately require the user to make direct contact as the tablet is removed from its packaging and placed into a dispenser. Furthermore, common cleanser tablets which are often brightly colored may tempt younger children to touch or even ingest the cleaning agent, especially if placed in the toilet bowl where a child can gain access.
In accordance with the present invention, structures and associated methods are disclosed which overcome these deficiencies.
In one aspect, a toilet cleaner dispensing system is provided. The system comprises a dispenser housing and a cartridge housing removably coupled to the dispenser housing. The dispenser housing includes an inlet water trap, an outlet water trap and an opening. The cartridge housing is configured to fit in the opening.
The inlet water trap comprises a first downwardly extending tube and a first upwardly extending tube axially aligned with the first downwardly extending tube. The first downwardly extending tube and the first upwardly extending tube have a nesting relationship. The outlet water trap comprises a second downwardly extending tube and a second upwardly extending tube axially aligned with the second downwardly extending tube. The second downwardly extending tube and the second upwardly extending tube also have a nesting relationship. A tablet composed of a toilet cleaning agent is disposed within the cartridge housing. The system further comprises means for releasably locking the cartridge housing to the dispenser housing. The system further comprises a detent locking mechanism. The detent locking mechanism comprises a projection included in the dispenser housing, and a void included in the cartridge housing and configured to receive the projection.
In another aspect, a removable toilet cartridge device is provided and adapted for use in connection with a toilet cleaner dispenser system. The cartridge device comprises a basket including a first sidewall having portions defining a first plurality of apertures, and a cap including a second sidewall having portions defining a second plurality of apertures. The cap is movable with respect to the basket to facilitate alternatively an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the first plurality of apertures has a communicating relationship with the second plurality of apertures. For example, the second plurality of apertures are aligned with the first plurality of apertures in the open position. In the closed position, the first plurality of apertures does not have a communicating relationship with the second plurality of apertures. The second plurality of apertures is preferably configured to match the first plurality of apertures. A cleanser tablet is enclosed within the cap and the basket. The cap further comprises a knob and external threads.
In a further aspect, a disposable toilet cleaning system adapted for use with a toilet including a tank is provided. The cleaning system comprises a toilet cleaning dispenser adapted for disposition in the tank of the toilet and a plurality of disposable cartridge devices. Thus, a single dispenser may be employed while each disposable cartridge device, once used, may be discarded and replaced with a new cartridge device. The dispenser includes a dispenser housing with an inlet water trap, an outlet water trap, and a cavity. Each disposable cartridge device comprises a cartridge housing and a cleanser tablet disposed within the cartridge housing. Each cartridge housing is compatible with the dispenser and thus configured to removably fit in the opening. The disposable cartridge housing comprises a cap with a first aperture and a basket having a second aperture. The cap is movable with respect to the basket to facilitate an open position in which the first aperture is aligned with the second aperture and a closed position in which the first aperture is not aligned with the second aperture. Each cartridge housing comprises a cylindrical sidewall with a first plurality of apertures and a base with a second plurality of apertures.
Accordingly, a disposable toilet cartridge device adapted for use in connection with a toilet cleaning dispenser housing is provided as well. The device comprises a cartridge housing adapted to be removably coupled to the cleaning dispenser housing and a cleansing tablet disposed within the cartridge housing. The cartridge housing comprises a basket and a cap. The cap is movable with respect to the basket to facilitate alternatively an open position providing fluid access to the cleansing tablet and a closed position blocking fluid access to cleansing tablet. The basket includes a first sidewall with a first aperture. The cap includes a second sidewall and a second aperture. The cap is rotatable with respect to the basket to facilitate alternatively the open position in which the first aperture is aligned with the second aperture and the closed position in which the first aperture is not aligned with the second aperture. The cap further comprises a knob.
In another aspect, a toilet cleaning dispenser assembly comprises a dispenser housing comprising an opening, and a cartridge device adapted to be releasably locked to the dispenser housing. The cartridge device comprises a cartridge housing configured to fit in the opening and a cleanser tablet disposed within the cartridge housing. At least a portion of the cartridge housing is movable with respect to the dispenser housing to facilitate alternatively a locked relationship with the dispenser housing and an unlocked relationship with the dispenser housing. The portion of the cartridge housing that is movable with respect to the dispenser housing comprises a cap with a knob. The cartridge housing further comprises a basket coupled to the cap. The cartridge housing may alternatively comprise a cylindrical sidewall with a first plurality of apertures and a base with a second plurality of apertures.
A method for installing and removing a toilet cleanser in a toilet tank is provided. The method comprises enclosing a cleanser tablet in a cartridge housing, inserting the cartridge housing in a dispenser housing, turning at least a portion of the cartridge housing in a first direction to lock the cartridge housing to the dispenser housing, and turning at least the portion of the cartridge housing in a second direction opposite to the first direction to unlock the cartridge housing from the dispenser housing.
The step of enclosing a cleanser tablet in a cartridge housing comprises the step of housing the cleanser tablet with a basket and a cap that is movable with respect to the basket. The step of turning at least a portion of the cartridge housing in a first direction to lock the cartridge housing to the dispenser housing comprises the step of rotating the cap in the first direction. The step of turning at least the portion of the cartridge housing in a second direction opposite to the first direction to unlock the cartridge housing from the dispenser housing comprises the step of rotating the cap in the second direction.
The method further comprises the step of keeping the basket stationary when the cap is rotated. The step of rotating the cap in the first direction comprises the step of providing fluid access to the cleanser tablet. The step of rotating the cap in the second direction comprises the step of blocking fluid access to the cleanser tablet. The step of turning at least a portion of the cartridge housing in a first direction to lock the cartridge housing to the dispenser housing comprises the step of rotating the cartridge housing as one unit in the first direction. The step of turning at least the portion of the cartridge housing in a second direction opposite to the first direction to unlock the cartridge housing from the dispenser housing comprises the step of rotating the cartridge housing as one unit in the second direction.
Furthermore, a method is provided for dispensing toilet cleanser in a toilet having a toilet tank, a fill tube and an overflow tube. The method comprises channeling liquid from a fill tube into a dispenser housing, absorbing a cleanser tablet in the dispenser housing with the channeled liquid, directing liquid out of the dispenser housing to the overflow tube, and preventing fumes from escaping the dispenser housing into the toilet tank.
The step of preventing fumes from escaping the dispenser housing into the toilet tank comprises the steps of blocking the fumes from entering the fill tube with a first water trap and blocking the fumes from entering the overflow tube with a second water trap. The step of blocking the fumes from entering the fill tube with a first water trap comprises the step of providing a first pair of concentric tubes in a nested relationship. The step of blocking the fumes from entering the overflow tube with a second water trap comprises the step of providing a second pair of concentric tubes in a nested relationship.
The method further comprises the step of preventing siphoning of liquid out of the dispenser housing through the fill tube. The step of preventing siphoning of liquid out of the dispenser housing through the fill tube comprises the step of providing the dispenser housing with an air check valve.
In summary, a toilet cleaning dispenser system adapted for placement in a toilet tank includes a hanger, a dispenser housing and a cartridge device removably coupled to the dispenser housing. The cartridge device, which includes a cleanser tablet enclosed within a cartridge housing, is inserted into a cavity of the dispenser housing and turned in one direction to lock the device and, alternatively, in an opposite direction to unlock the device. The cartridge housing may be formed to turn as one unit, or be formed as a basket and a rotatable cap that can be turned with respect to the basket. The dispenser housing includes an inlet water trap and an outlet water trap, each comprising a pair of concentric, nested tubes that retain liquid after flushing so as to prevent fumes from exiting the dispenser housing into the toilet tank.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.